


Shuffle Song Prompts 16

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [16]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Call Call Call! (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Cherry Bomb (NCT 127 Music Video), Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Jopping (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Underground Rappers, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: High school au,teenagers au,1980's au,Johnny and Mark are brothers
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Bangtan Boys Ensemble, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/NCT 127 Ensemble, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, SuperM Ensemble/SuperM Ensemble
Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239
Kudos: 1





	Shuffle Song Prompts 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school au,teenagers au,1980's au,Johnny and Mark are brothers

**11:05 AM**

"Hanging out with your girlfriend again hyung?"

Johnny glared at Mark in response,though he was unable to hide how red his face was getting by the minute."That is none of your business."He said,trying to ignore the smirk that was slowly creeping onto his brother's face.


End file.
